Karma Cogito Draco
Karma Cogito Draco( ), also known as Azure Dragon King's fantasy, is an artificial Sacred Gear created by Enma Miyama and wielded by Sarah Leonheart, the current leader of the Black Team in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity. It has sealed from within the soul of the Blue Chaos Karma dragon king Tiamat. Considered a high-tier sacred gear, it has the ability to turn imaginary objects and events into reality by using the concept of Probatio Diabolica. Summary Introduced in Volume 5, Serena Sitri would find one of the members of the Black Team, Sarah Leonheart, all by herself drawing her manga, and after refusing to cooperate with her, her Rook Hideyoshi Sanada would try to attack her, only to fall victim of Karma Cogito Draco's ability to turn Sarah's words into reality, although invisible ones. After a fierty fight against the dragon, Serena would soon discover and explore the logical weakness behind it, soon defeating Sarah and making her a pivotal character in order to defeat the whole black team. It's Balance Breaker, although unnamed at the time, would later show up during the Sixth trial of Kuoh enrollment, and later during the climax of Volume 6, later fusing with the other dragons to form Infinite Samsara Dragon. Appearance Karma Cogito Draco takes the form of a blue-colored shiny helmet with white jewels spread all over it's face, two devilish-looking horns sprouting from each side of it's head. Powers & Abilities Karma Cogito Draco has the ability to turn anything that Sarah says into reality, as long as she can convince people that whatever she says is true. By using the concept of Probatio Diabolica, Sarah can use her words to make people believe that she's capable od controlling some facts and occurances, and as such, if nothing is done or said to counter her words, karma Cogito Draco will make it a reality. I.e: If Sarah says that she threw several invisible knives against a foe, as long as no one counters her words, the former will be cut several times by those several 'invisible knives', when in reality the Sacred Gear will distort reality in order to make it happen as if what she said was true. Since the ability is linked to Tiamat, despite being sealed and dormant inside of it, it'll also enhance the agressiveness and strength of the user against any foe linked to the Red Dragon Emperor, being either a descendant of Issei Hyoudou or the current host of the Boosted Gear. Weaknesses While having the general weaknesses against dragon-slaying weapons and magic like any other dragon-based Sacred Gear, Karma Cogito Draco also has the logical weaknesses to be counter: if anyhow someone learns the true nature of it's power, it can be countered by using any sentence in order to refute, dismiss or even turn the told events against the original User. Karma Cogito Dragon will also only work on people who can hear Sarah. Announcements * Karma Draco: Summons the Sacred Gear. * Timer: The sacred Gear glows in bright blue, and is when it allows Sarah to start her speech. * Over: It ends the effect of Timer, and whatever was said during the meantime will turn into reality. * Azure Dragon Balance Breaker: Activates Karma Cogito Draco's Balance Breaker. Forms Chaos Rage Wear Chaos Rage Wear( ), also known as Phantom Armor of the Azure Dragon King, is Karma Cogito Draco's Balance Breaker. It creates a blue armor around Sarah's body and allows her to turn her every thought regarding herself in reality, as she can turn a small cut caused by the armor into a massive wound or turn simple punches as strong as a meteorites. However, such power puts an immense toll into her, since her body will also feel the effects of such technique, and more often than not she'll break her armor by herself since not even itself will sustend it's power. Like the Scale Mail armor of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, the armor will also protect the user from harm and enhances her speed, strength and defense, while also giving her dragonic wings to fly and push enemies away with the forced caused by it. Trivia * The images used for this page are from Lambo's Lampo's shield Version X from Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the Armor of Grand Chariot from Akame Ga Kill! * The name of the Sacred Gear is based on the geek Saying "Cogito, ergo sum"("I think, therefore I am"), which is based on the idea that as long as one doubts about itself's, or otherself's, existence, it'll exists. "Draco", on the other hand, means "Dragon" in greek. * This was the first original Sacred Gear based on one of the five dragon kings introduced in the story. Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears